The invention relates to a hoselike member having an external wall composed of a number of metal wires, or tubes.
Such hoselike members are generally known and are used as protective hose for guiding longitudinal objects, such as electrical cables, fluid lines, etc., especially in cars. The walls of these hoselike members are generally composed of metal wires that are woven, usually round woven, so as to form a generally continuous surface.
These known hoselike members fulfill these functions in a satisfactory way. Nevertheless, there is need for similar members with lightweight constructions and for use in other applications.